


Safe

by amphar0s



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically, It's bad, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, i was embarrassed writing this, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, um uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphar0s/pseuds/amphar0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe gets injured during a fight, and Jack nurses him back to health. (Kind of, they fuck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS IS BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STRAIGHT UP GARBAGE and mostly written in the wee hours of the morning so apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes

“Shit,” Jack grumbled as he took cover behind the corner of a wall, shielding himself from a bombardment of bullets. He smirked under his mask, turning his attention to the man, once his friend, then his enemy, and now an acquaintance, who was fighting alongside him. “Not as easy as it used to be, eh?”  


“Speak for yourself, old man.” Gabe growled in response, stepping out into the open and firing blindly. He struck the enemy twice, enough to apparently incapacitate them. The cloaked man let out a deep, throaty chuckle, tossing his guns to the ground. He turned back towards Jack, and though his face was covered by what Hana had once called “the edgiest mask possible”, it was clear that he had a cheeky grin across his visage. “I, for one, am feeling as nimble as ever.”  


Jack sighed and lowered his weapon, leaning against the wall. “You’re the same age as me, Gabe,” he began, running his hand through his short hair. “And even if I were-“  


Before he could finish speaking, a shot rang out through the air, and Gabe crumpled into a pile on the floor. Jack immediately scrambled to his feet and activated his visor, briefly catching sight of the previous enemy who apparently hadn’t been killed. He pulled the trigger on his rifle and fired three helix rockets, which each exploded with a loud bang and left little more than a pile of ash and debris where the enemy had once stood. He quickly scanned around to see if any other rivals were nearby, and, upon seeing none, tossed his weapon onto the ground and knelt beside Gabe.  


“Damn it, Gabe…” Jack mumbled under his breath, seemingly annoyed, though his quickening heartbeat and shaking hands would say otherwise. Removing the faceplate of his mask, Jack made two observations. Firstly, there was a quarter-sized gaping hole about two inches above Gabe’s left hip, bleeding profusely. Secondly, Gabe was unconscious. Breathing and alive, but unconscious. Jack made quick work of removing his jacket, trembling as he pressed it against the weeping bullet wound. The white fabric of the jacket blossomed red as it soaked up the blood, and Jack couldn’t even find it in himself to be frustrated about the cleaning it would require. The only thing on his mind at the moment was his acquaintance- no, his friend, who was sprawled out on the floor, bleeding out right before him.  


It was only a moment before Jack noticed Gabe’s breath shallowing out before coming to a sickening stop.  


~~~  


When Gabe awoke, his first thought was wondering why anyone would keep their room so fucking bright. Light bounced off the white walls and shot lasers directly into Gabe’s eyes. He noticed he was in a bed, sheets pulled over his body, and shirtless. He didn’t remember where he was, how he got here, or what had happened previously, but he felt like he had been sleeping for eons. Gabe grimaced and tried to sit up, only to feel a sharp pain shoot through his side. He gasped at the sting, pulling down the bedcovers to reveal sheets of gauze taped over his side. A faint tinge of red stained the middle of the pad, and Gabe touched it gently, wincing. Flashes of memory came back to him- fuck. Yeah, he’d gotten shot, just because he had wanted to taunt Jack. What a dumbass move. He groaned and laid back down gently, arm covering his eyes to block out some of the god awful light.  


The next time he opened his eyes, Jack was standing over him, frowning. Gabe jumped involuntarily, and Jack laughed. “Be careful, you don’t want to rip out your stitches,” he said, placing a cold washcloth on Gabe’s forehead. “I healed you up as best I could but the wound is still pretty deep.”  


Gabe sighed, cool water dripping down his temple. Usually he felt exposed without his mask or cloak, but here, even though he was half naked and completely weak, he didn’t mind.  


“Thanks,” he mumbled, looking up at Jack. “How long was I out for?”  


“Two days, nearly.” Jack replied, the dog tags jingling around his neck as he picked up a newspaper off the nightstand in the room, and sat down in a tattered armchair that faced the bed. He wore only a white wifebeater and dark jeans, contrary to his usually tailored appearance, and Gabe noticed his scarred biceps as he flipped through the pages of the paper. “Rookie mistake, setting yourself up to get shot like that.”  


Gabe frowned. “I’ve been fighting as long as you, _compañero_. Maybe longer.” He replied, pointing a finger at Jack. “I’m no rookie.”  


Jack’s eyes never left the paper as he hummed a response. He looked bored, Gabe noted, before realizing that he actually looked _exhausted._ Dark bags hung under his eyes and a bit of stubble dotted across his chin. He’d probably been up the entire time making sure that Gabe was still okay. It was kind of sweet, in a disgusting kind of way.  


When Jack felt Gabe’s eyes on him, he lowered the paper. “Yes?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other. Gabe looked away, balling up the sheets in his fists. He mumbled something that Jack couldn’t understand, and when asked to repeat, he could barely make out the word “thanks”. A tiny smile danced across Jack’s lips.  


“You’re welcome.” Jack retorted, setting the paper down in his lap. “This whole ordeal reminds me of the time you almost got Ana shot, and when we got back to base she beat your ass with the broom.” Remembering the story made Gabe laugh, then grimace and clutch his side, which made him laugh more, taking a breath every few seconds to say “ow”. As they cackled together it almost seemed as if there had never been any animosity between the two men. The only thing that made Jack remember that this wasn’t the heyday of Overwatch and they weren’t just two old friends palling around was looking down at his rough, scarred hands.  


He smiled wistfully as the laughter died down, moving from his seat to sit on the edge of Gabe’s bed. “Hey, I’m really glad you’re okay.” Jack said, putting his hand on Gabe’s calf and giving a small squeeze of encouragement. “Not sure what I would’ve done if you’d died on me.” Even through the sheet, Gabe could feel the rough pads of Jack’s fingers on his leg. He felt his face heat up, though for once counted himself lucky that his darker complexion wouldn’t show much of a blush. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking Jack straight in the eye. “Jack…”  


The hand left Gabe’s calf and Jack sighed. “Sorry.”  


“Don’t be.”  


Gabe sat up further, ignoring the dull ache that radiated throughout his stomach. “Jack.” He repeated, tilting his forehead towards the other man. “I can tell you want to say something.” The statement elicited a throaty groan from the white haired man, who leaned his head into his hands.  


“What do you want me to say, Gabe? That I miss you? That I think about you all the time? That I’ve been desperately in love with you since we met?” His words were quick and rambling, spilling out of him like marbles; clearly it was a struggle for him to even say. Gabe barely brushed his fingers across Jack’s arm, giving the other the reassurance to look back at him. Gabe’s eyes, so dark brown they were almost black, seemed to melt away any insecurities Jack had.  


“Well, have you?”  


Before he could even think about what he was doing, before the thousand voices in his head could scream at him to stop and fucking think about what could happen, Jack had leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gabe’s. To call it romantic would’ve been a laugh, because any fly on the wall would have seen an awkward, fumbling kiss between two men who looked like they had no idea what they were doing, but Gabe’s heart swelled in his chest to the point where he felt like it might pop straight out. After what felt like an eternity but wasn’t likely more than ten seconds, Jack pulled away, his cheeks tinged red.  


“I’m sorry.” He said, jerking away and looking at the ground. “You need to rest. I’ll let you rest.” As he moved to stand, a hand grabbed his. He looked back down at Gabe, who suddenly looked pitiful- curly hair mussed up, abdomen caked in bits of dried blood, cheeks hollowed- but eyes full of love.  


“Stay.”  


~~~  


“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jack breathed as he propped himself up on his hands, hovering above the other man. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Gabe’s neck, mumbling into the warm flesh. “You’re still wounded. Let’s just wait until you’re better.” Gabe exhaled through his nose, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to give Jack better access to his neck.  


“I don’t want to wait. I’ll be fine.” Gabe assured him, his deep voice almost a growl. He let his hands travel up Jack’s back, his shirt having been previously discarded of, and gently let his nails dig in to his shoulders, leaving tiny pink crescents in their wake. “I’ve been through much worse. Like that time with Ana.” He felt Jack smile against his neck.  


“You’re completely sure?” Jack asked again, raising his head to look into Gabe’s eyes. He let his thumb rest on the other’s lips, a small sign of affection to atone for the cruelty of his past. With that, Gabe nodded, lips parting to speak, but closing again. He stuttered out something unintelligible, but the sultry look on Jack’s face burst the dam that had been pooling inside him for years.  


“I… I’ve wanted this for a long time.” He began, wrapping his forearms around the other’s neck. “Ever since I met you, too. Even after our falling out, I wanted to hate you, and I convinced myself that I did, but fuck- I’ve always wanted to be with you.” Jack’s expression softened, prompting more words to spill forth from Gabe’s mouth. “You’re my best friend. I love you.”  


“I love you too,” Jack whispered against Gabe’s lips before capturing them in a soft kiss. One hand held himself above the other man so as to not collapse on top of him, while the other ghosted down his chest to the waistband of the old sweatpants he was wearing. They were Jack’s, actually, but he didn’t have many options for clothing after Gabe had been injured. One finger dipped beneath the waistband, pulling the elastic forth and downwards. He’d dressed him before, while he was still unconscious, so he knew what he was wearing underneath- a pair of black boxer briefs that did a fairly nice job of showing off Gabe’s muscular thighs. Even through the kiss, it didn’t take him long to yank the sweatpants down to his knees, and then off completely.  


Jack sat up on his knees, fumbling to unbutton his own pants. After a moment he succeeded and tugged them down, leaving himself in only his blue plaid boxers. Gabe snickered upon seeing them.  


“You really are an old man.” Gabe said with a teasing smirk, though his eyes never left Jack’s body. He observed every scar, burn, and imperfection graced the other man’s skin, and while he felt a twang of sadness that Jack had suffered so, he also thought that he’d never looked better in his life than he did right now, kneeling above Gabe, wearing nothing but his embarrassing plaid boxers, and with a look of pure desire on his face. Gabe reached out, grabbing the thin material of Jack’s underwear in his fist, before helping him out of them.  


Gabe wasn’t a virgin. Far from it. But upon seeing Jack completely naked and hovering over him, he suddenly felt embarrassed. He turned his head to the side to look away, only to have Jack gently grab his chin and turn his head back to face him. “Hey. Don’t be nervous.” He encouraged, pressing his forehead against the other’s. “You want this, right?” Gabe nodded. “Then don’t worry about anything. It’s just me, Gabriel.”  


Hearing his own name in Jack’s deep, gravelly voice made Gabe’s heart thump in his chest. He couldn’t believe this- he was Reaper, for fuck’s sake, and here he was, completely red and embarrassed and at Jack’s mercy. _Fuck it,_ he thought, as he swallowed his pride and wiggled out of his own briefs. For a moment, Jack only admired Gabe’s body. Like his own, it was scarred, but he was so toned in all the right places that he hardly noticed any imperfections.  


Jack suddenly pushed himself off of Gabe and rolled off the bed, walking stiffly over to the closet in the room and digging through a pile of clothes on the floor. Gabe, trying not to snicker at Jack’s awkward walk, wondered what he was doing, until the other returned with a small, travel-sized bottle of lube from the pouch attached to the trousers he usually wore. At that, Gabe choked back a laugh, looking at him incredulously. “You carry that with you everywhere you go, eh?” he asked, grinning from ear to ear.  


“Hey, you never know when you might need it.” Jack replied, kneeling before Gabe and popping the cap on the miniscule bottle. “Like now.” He spread a bit over his fingers before leaning over the other man, hand moving south to gently prod at Gabe’s entrance. It didn’t take much to slip a finger in, and the heat was so overwhelming that Jack nearly came right then and there. Instead, he inhaled deeply, curling his finger and listening to Gabe’s ragged breathing. When the second finger joined the first, Gabe groaned and stared up at the ceiling, an expression of lust clearly across his visage.  


“Such a fucking tease, just like always.” Gabe rasped between breaths. “Get on with it.”  


Jack smirked, removing his fingers and once again grabbing the lube. “You’re so impatient.” He mused, warming up the cool gel in his hand before stroking it onto himself. Gabe chuckled.  


“I’ve been waiting for this for years. I think I’m allowed to be a little impatient, _cariño_.” Just as he was about to make another smartass remark, he felt Jack push into him, slowly. It did hurt, mostly amplifying the dull ache from his wound, but that was the last thing he could think about right now. Gabe winced slightly and clasped his hand over his mouth, because honestly the last thing he needed right now was for Jack to stop. A sharp breath caught in his throat when he felt the head enter him, and he let it out in a shaky exhale. Jack paused to catch his breath, and Gabe realized that he was having just as hard a time keeping his composure. He could tell that he wanted to move, that he desperately wanted to be fully inside Gabe, but for the other’s sake, was trying as hard as he could to keep it slow. Gabe smiled under his hand, because fuck if that wasn’t adorable. And he wanted to slap himself for thinking that, but it was true.  


“Jack,” Gabe purred, letting his fingertips gently rest on Jack’s ragged biceps. “I’m fine.” He leaned up slightly to press a tiny kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth, a small reassurance that he was telling the truth. Jack turned his head and kissed back, pressing his tongue against the roof of Gabe’s mouth. Dark fingers knotted in white hair as Jack started to move.  


Slow, shallow thrusts elicited slow, shallow pants and whines. Even though Jack realized that Gabe wanted it fast and rough, now wasn’t the time. For now, he needed to keep it slow and tender and loving. He wanted Gabe to feel not just his body but also his soul, he wanted to completely take Gabe as his, he wanted to make sure Gabe knew that he fucking loved him, he always had, and he always would. His thoughts left him as Gabe gave a playful tug to his hair, encouraging him to move faster. Jack complied, however, made sure not to lose his cool. After all, Gabe was recovering from a fucking gunshot wound. He didn’t want to hurt him even more.  


Gabe’s mouth fell open in a pretty ‘O’ as he called out Jack’s name. Praise and encouragement spilled out without Gabe even realizing, and Jack bit back a smile.  


“Ah, Gabe, you feel so good,” he mused while rocking his hips further to meet the other’s. His eyebrows knitted together in a pleasured expression and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning. “I love you. God, I fucking love you.” He felt himself coming undone as his thrusts became more arrhythmic and beads of sweat dripped off of his scarred forehead.  


“ _Te amo,_ Jack, _te quiero mucho_.” Gabe moved his hips to meet Jack’s thrusts, the pain from his wound a distant memory in his mind. Now the pleasure took him, sending his mind racing with thoughts so sappy he couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to be seen as someone who came undone at the slightest touch- but with Jack, it didn’t matter, because it was true.  


It didn’t take long for Jack to feel the growing heat pooling in his pelvis. Not wanting Gabe to be left unsatisfied (though, come on, was that really possible?), Jack took Gabe’s length in his hand and began to stroke quickly and erratically. Gabe dug his fingernails into Jack’s broad shoulders, pulling him close, and panting praise into his ear. He mumbled something in Spanish which Jack didn’t understand, but it was still nice to hear his voice, soft and low.  


Without any warning other than a choked cry of the other’s name, Gabe came, with Jack soon following after. He continued to thrust shallowly, riding out his orgasm, and did the same with his strokes to Gabe. After a moment of panting and sloppy kisses, Jack pulled out slowly, hissing at the room-temperature air which now seemed incredibly cold. He fell beside Gabe on the bed, pulling him close, mindful of his injury. Gabe touched the gauze pad and felt no pain. _Well there’s a positive of being practically undead,_ he thought to himself. _Healed up._  


Gabe fell into Jack’s arms and huddled against him, the two a sweaty, panting mess. For a while they laid just like that, no talking, with Jack’s strong arms around Gabe and the smell of sex in the air. A moment passed before Jack noticed Gabe shaking. He briefly panicked, afraid that he’d sent him into convulsions, but he realized that no- Gabe was laughing.  


“I can’t believe we did that.” Gabe mused, flashing a white grin. “After decades of knowing each other, fighting together, all that shit.” Jack smiled, leaning over to kiss the other’s tan shoulder.  


“I can’t believe it either,” Jack agreed, “but I’m glad we did.” He pressed tiny butterfly kisses up Gabe’s shoulder, to his neck, to his jawline, then finally to his lips. He tasted so nice, sweet, covered with a thin sheen of sweat, but looking completely radiant nonetheless. “I love you, you idiot.”  


“I hate you. And I love you.” Gabe pressed closer to Jack, his friend, his enemy, his lover (?)- he didn’t care about the title, all he cared about was staying there, together, with Jack, for as long as he could.


End file.
